Mary & Mickey
by chirpingbee
Summary: This was my entry for Gamervision's Fable II Legendary Giveaway contest. The rule was to take a videogame and somehow turn it into a fairy tale.


Mary & Mickey

Once upon a time in a kingdom far beneath the sea, there lived a little girl named Mary. Mary lived a normal, happy childhood until one day, on her 7th birthday, she was abducted by a team of evil scientists. These scientists took her to a secret laboratory and surgically implanted a magic sea slug into her body, placing her under the influence of an evil spell. The evil spell gave Mary a zombie-like appearance, and forced her to carry out the scientists' malevolent wishes. Although she was frightening to look at, many people nonetheless desired to harvest her for their own ravenous reasons. To keep Mary safe from these savage people, the scientists created a large and intimidating creature that would follow her around at all times and protect her from harm. This creature was known as Rosie.

According to the scientists, the only way Mary's spell could be broken was if she fell in love with a boy the same age as her and consummated their bond with a kiss. But big bad Rosie never let Mary near any humans unless, of course, they were in the form of a corpse. Thus, Mary lived her life in isolation under Rosie's overprotective shadow.

Mickey was Mary's best friend in the world, and her only one at that. He was a tattered rag doll Mary had found while reclaiming ADAM from the corpse of a young boy (The young boy's soul had jumped into his doll once his life was taken, which brought it to life). He could walk and talk, just like a real boy. He never left her side. For his own safety, Mickey only came to life when Rosie was not looking.

At night, when all was quiet and Rosie was asleep, Mary and Mickey would stay up and talk. They talked about everything – their pasts, their wishes, and their dreams. Mary's favorite thing to talk about was a story about a beautiful princess who fell in love with a Prince Charming. She would ramble on and on about it, which always ended up putting Mickey to sleep. Every night, when Mickey hit a deep slumber, Mary would whisper a secret wish to him. "I love you, Mickey," she would tell him. "If you were a real boy, you would be my Prince Charming, and I, Princess Mary, would marry you… and we would live happily ever after, just like the in the stories my mommy used to tell me… when she was alive…"

One day, Mary, Mickey and Rosie were wandering through Arcadia hunting for corpses. This was Mary's favorite place to visit because it was so green and beautiful and full of life. But on this particular day, Arcadia looked very different. The grass was brown, and the plants and trees were dry and wilted. It was a very strange sight to see.

Hearing some rustling in a nearby area, Rosie ran off to investigate. Suddenly, Mary heard a strange hissing noise, and a vapor began to fill the air. For a moment, Mary became frightened… until she noticed the flora and fauna coming back to life. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen!

"Oh isn't this amazing!" Mary said as she turned towards Mickey. "Mickey! What's wrong with you?" Poor Mickey was lying on the ground convulsing and foaming at the mouth. Perhaps the vapor was hurting him! But as Mary watched, she noticed that he was transforming… transforming into a human boy!

(Coincidentally, someone had deployed the Lazarus Vector into the vicinity, a substance capable of bringing the dead back to life! Mickey's soul had transformed and taken the form of a real boy!)

"Mickey! You're alive!" Mary screamed with excitement as she hugged the boy. As she uttered these words, she heard Rosie stomping down the hall. Rosie saw Mary standing near the human boy and became furious. She ran towards them in a terrible rage, ready to rip the little boy into shreds…

Quickly, Mary leaned forward and kissed Mickey… and the evil spell was broken! The slug that lived inside Mary's body disappeared, and she morphed back to the beautiful little girl she once was.

Mary and Mickey watch in awe as Rosie slumped over and fell to the ground. Peering through the mask, they found that she had disappeared inside - all that was left behind was the enormous carcass of Rosie's empty diving suit.

They needed a way to escape. Quickly. Not just from Arcadia, but from the entire kingdom. There was no chance they would survive if they stayed. They decided to jump into the Rosie's empty diving suit and maneuver their way through Arcadia to a tunnel that exited out to the open ocean. The suit was buoyant and floated them to the surface, where they remained until the Coast Guard came to their rescue and took them to the mainland.

Mary and Mickey told their terrifying tale about the kingdom under the sea, but the authorities dismissed their story as a fantastic work of fiction. "Surviving that horrible plane crash was surely a traumatic experience for them," mentioned one of the doctors, "They are clearly experiencing delirium." They were taken to a psychologist and, as they grew older, were conditioned to believe that their story really was just a figment of their imagination.

Over time, Princess Mary and her Prince Charming, Mickey, fell deeper in love with each other and eventually got married, just like in the stories Mary's mommy used to tell her. They lived the rest of their lives as normal, happy human beings.

The End.


End file.
